Strawberries and Butterfingers
by KuroNekoChan07
Summary: RoyOC, a hint of AlOC, and some EdOC. AU. it's valentines day and it's time to decorate the classroom. a hint of jealousy and some sap... i suck at summaries, but seriously, this is interesting.


**attention!!! This is not my fic. my friend told me not to post it...but...i cant help it!!! I really want to post this. so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN FMA. FMA NO OWN ME... **

* * *

BE CAREFUL OF WHAT YOU SAY

"Class, may I have your attention for a moment?" Mr. Havoc yelled from the front of the class. "As you know, Valentine's Day is approaching…"

The mention of the upcoming festival had an amazing affect on the class. Previously lax students sit up straighter in their chairs, eyes and ears alert for every single detail. Havoc grinned contentedly.

"…And I need you to decorate the class. Now, here are the ornaments…"

….

"Alphonse, pass me one of those disgusting pink hearts," Ariana drawled, obviously bored. Edward and Denise, who were passing beneath the duck scooter that kept her airborne, scowled.

"They're not disgusting! They're cute!" Denise protested. "Mr. Havoc's very kind to provide us them!"

"You're weird. Are you, like, in love with Mr. Havoc or something?" Ed dryly said.

"Damn it, Ed. If you keep insulting me...I swear…" Denise warned him but was cut off by Ed hugging her.

Her dark-browned eyed friend sighed (Denise) and faced her best friend. "Ariana, you sure don't seem interested in love."

"…Alphonse, just pass me the stupid thing," Ariana said exasperatedly.

"Y-Yes, Ms. Ariana, Mam!" Alphonse saluted her then ran off in search of the elusive box of pink hearts Ariana abhorred.

….

Meanwhile, with Roy and Kit-Kat…

….

"Roy, will you please pass the hearts?" Kit-Kat blushed.

"Sure." He smiled at her.

Kit-Kat blushed furiously with shades of dark red.

"Th—Thanks." Kit-Kat huffed, staring at the boy. Roy, in turn, edged closer to her and gave her his smirk.

"_He wouldn't be falling in love anytime soon, not with Riza looming over him like some hawk in search of prey." _Kit-Kat thought, feeling very sad.

Tuning the naive rant out, he stuck his hands into his pockets (Roy). Students bustled about, hanging up the ornaments Havoc had so, ah, _kindly_ provided them with. Half of those disgusting pink hearts were already up, with the rest in the arms of waiting students on the ground.

"_The sight of pink everywhere sickened me. Stupid Valentine's Day. Why, why oh, why can't I just do it? Why can't I just tell her?"_ Roy thought.

"Al, will you please pass the rose cut-outs?" kit-Kat asked him very nicely.

"_Way too nicely."_ Roy thought and glared at Al.

"No!" Roy snapped. "You're so eager to carry out Havoc's order, do it yourself!"

"Eh? Roy-san are you okay?" Kit-Kat asked.

Roy..not noticing that he flared up with jealousy glared "Yes, I'm fine."

Kit-Kat took a deep breath, calmed herself down, and placed her hand on a rung of a ladder she had propped against the wall. Muttering something about insensitive jerks, she ascended the ladder with a pink heart lodged firmly between her teeth.

"Just…a little…bit…more…" she mumbled incoherently. The tips of her fingers brushed the – oh dear, pale pink wall – in search of the elusive nail she was supposed to hang the heart on.

Sweat rolled down her face continuously, which was screwed up in utmost concentration. Why, oh why, can't she reach that darn nail!

It was just…centimeters away….

"Hey, Kit-Kat?" Roy approached her.

"Mmmm fhyeah?" she mumbled, her words muffled by the ornament she had in her mouth.

Roy murmured "I'm sorry about that thing a while ago."

"Fno Hphfroblem." Kit-Kat mumbled.

"Who are you making a card for?" Roy asked out of the blue.

From her position at the top of the ladder, Kit-Kat turned first very pale, then very, very red.

"Roy…I'd rather not answer that" Her normally sweet voice was shaking with embarrassment.

"…"

Just then, Alphonse came, searching high and low for some decorations Miss Ariana requested for. Not surprisingly, Kit-Kat's sweet singing voice made him distracted.

"Yeow!" he exclaimed, shaking his head to clear it of the sweet melodic tone in his ears. "What happened?"

"Roy happened," someone grumbled.

"Roy made Kit-Kat embarrassed again." Denise offered, reading Alphonse's confused thought.

"Ah. Thanks Denise."

"No problem."

"Wait, Denise-" Alphonse called, but Denise was already out of hearing range. Sighing, the boy decided to turn to Roy for help.

After being directed to one corner of the class, he walked expectantly there in the hopes of finding them. Sure enough, Roy and Kit-Kat were there, talking endlessly, with Kit-Kat on top of the ladder. Then, Kit-Kat, fell from the ladder.

"Ahhhhh!!!" She screamed. She closed her eyes and waited to hit the floor but instead she landed on a soft, yet muscular chest. Kit-Kat opened her eyes slightly and found herself on top of Roy. Her eyes widened in surprise as she realized that he saved her and now, she was on top off him. She heard his heartbeat and hers was pumping to an extreme level.

"Thanks…" She blushed as she shook her head ferociously. Her wavy black hair was all over her face as she got off him. He got up and went closer to her. "Anytime." He smiled and he gently took the hair covering her face and pushed it behind her ears. Kit-Kat blushed so much.

"Hello Kit-Kat," Alphonse replied pleasantly, "Colonel…"

"What brings you here? I thought you were with Ariana!" Kit-Kat jabbered brightly.

"Aa. She asked me to bring her some hearts."

"I see. Well, since I'm done here, you can have ours!"

"Really? Thanks a lot Kit-Kat, Roy!" Alphonse said gratefully, accepting the armful of hearts with a pleased grin.

"No problem. Your very helpful friend here has kindly stepped aside and left a girl in his place, anyway," Kit-Kat said

Roy smirked.

"I'll be going now!" Alphonse interrupted.

"Can I go with you, Al?" the girl quipped. Once again, her embarrassment evaporated into nothing in a spilt second.

"Y-yeah, sure." He smiled.

"Roy, you do want to come along?" Kit-Kat tugged his sleeve.

Roy snorted. "And why should I?" Roy said, not knowing himself that he flared up with jealousy every time she was near him.

"Just because," Kit-Kat whined, begging him playfully. Roy looked away, from embarrassment.

"Uh. Colonel, I can use some help here," Al said, trying to balance the load of hearts in his arms.

"…Fine."

"Yay! You're so kind Roy!" Katrina squealed.

He blushed, yet again.

"Pass them here, Colonel."

"Thanks a lot, Colonel," Al said, giving half of the pink hearts to Roy. The latter received them without a word, scowling at the awful hue.

And so the trio walked all the way to the other end of the classroom, where Ariana was hovering restlessly in the floor.

"You took a very long time to get some hearts," she remarked as soon as they arrived.

"Sorry, Ariana. Had to search all over the class for it," Alphonse said apologetically.

"Idiot. The box of hearts is right there." She indicated the box in the middle of the floor, which was filled to the brim with everything pink.

Poor Al blushed, embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Just get them."

"All right!"

"He's just like her slave, isn't that right Roy?" Kit-Kat giggled to Roy.

"Al is no one's slave," Roy laughed.

"H-Here, the hearts you requested Ariana," Al stammered. Ariana reached out to take them wordlessly, but before she could, Al's shaking hands had dropped the hearts.

"Sorry!" he squeaked.

"Butterfingers," Ariana muttered, staring at Alphonse with her empty black eyes. It gave him the chills.

"_Butter…fingers?"_ Kit-Kat thought blankly. "_How could Al have developed butter fingers?"_

Poor Al was rooted to the spot with a face as red as a ripe tomato. Perspiration traced his jawbone and down his chin, indicating his nervousness at the waning of Ariana's patience.

Suddenly something grabbed his arm, and a short moment later he felt something small and warm going up and down his fingers.

Al was shocked beyond words.

"Hey, Al, how come your fingers don't taste like butter?" Kit-Kat asked quizzically. Her pink tongue was carefully licking Al's index finger like she would an ice cream, in the hopes of finding any trace of butter as mentioned by Ariana.

Everyone in the hall froze as the temperature shot up at an amazing rate. They, too, had heard Kit-Kat's innocent but deadly comment on the taste of Al's fingers. Judging by Roy's scowl, he was **_not_** happy.

What about Al? His face had breached the limit of tomato-red and was now looking like an overly ripe tomato.

And Ariana…was, well, Ariana.

"No taste of butter at all…" Kit-Kat mourned, giving Al's finger one last lick. "Hey Ariana, why call him butter fingers if they don't taste like it?"

"…Idiot. Ill bet also that Roy's lips taste like strawberries." Ariana sarcastically commented.

"They do?" Kit-Kat asked.

And without a full-certified answer, she marched up to Roy, pulled his collar neck shirt to her eye level and kissed him.

Roy, the flame alchemist, was blushing. Blushing so hard…

Kit-Kat let go of the kiss and started to lick Roy's lips…

And the rest was destiny.

"Will someone please tell our poor, innocent, naiveté, Kit-Kat what Ariana means." Denise narrated…

FIN.

* * *

**And that, ladies and gentelmen, was my best friend's fanfic. i hoped you enjoy. please...some reviews?? thanks.**


End file.
